A Liga
by Leandro Luiz Moreira Barbosa
Summary: A liga é como conhecida uma organização onde faz parte apenas os melhores assassinos profissionais. Para um assassino, fazer parte dela é talvez o principal objetivo. Integrar a Liga traz a seus membros muito dinheiro, além de reputação no submundo do crime. Naruto x Shion / Hinata x Itachi. história sendo postada no Spirit, mais adiantada.


Uzumaki Naruto era um jovem que infelizmente não conheceu os pais, tendo os perdido muito cedo, não tendo quase nenhuma lembrança deles. Órfão, foi parar em um orfanato, onde ficou até seus quinze anos, quando fugiu. Graças a sua genialidade, aprendeu diversos estilos de lutas, artes furtivas e luta com armas brancas, permitindo assim que sobrevivesse nas ruas sem ajuda de ninguém.

Seu início no mundo do crime começou com pequenos furtos, o suficiente apenas para sobreviver. Logo passando para roubos maiores, e logo se tornou um mercenário. Cometendo assassinatos a mando de terceiros, o que lhe rendia sempre bons pagamentos, e assim levava uma vida boa. A única exceção em seu trabalho era apenas para crianças e inocentes.

Seus ideais eram semelhantes ao da Liga, e isso teve um peso para o convite para ele se juntar a organização.

Seu desempenho que beirava a excelência, sendo tão jovem, cerca de 25 anos, também despertou a inveja de outros, fato que fez cair em uma armação. Diante das falsas provas, foi ordenado que alguém o matasse. E a partir dali, começaria o martírio do jovem assassino.

**Noite anterior – 21:33**

Em uma enorme e elegante sala, duas pessoas conversava. Uma delas em pé, em frente a escrivaninha, enquanto a segunda estava sentado na poltrona, observando um vídeo em um tablet que o fez se lamentar diante as cenas vistas.

As paredes e o teto do local era reforçadas com uma grossa camada de aço.

-Mate-o. – ordenou o homem com certo pesar em sua voz. Após a ordem, o homem de longa cabeleira loira, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, saiu, sorrindo satisfatoriamente.

**Atualmente – 15:23**

Após conseguir dar um jeito em seu antigo colega, o jovem loiro deduziu que mais assassinos viriam para terminar o serviço que o Deidara não conseguiu. Por algum motivo. Em sua cabeça não havia outra coisa que não fosse questionamentos de por que daquilo. Mas seja por que, precisava fugir o mais rápido dali, e tentar descobrir quando estivesse longe.

Pegou vários bolos de dinheiro e o colocou em uma bolsa, junto de algumas roupas e deixou o quanto antes o seu apartamento. Não demoraria ate a Liga colocar outro em seu encalço.

Imediatamente desceu de elevador ate a garagem do edifício, e em nenhum momento se descuidando de sua guarda. Antes de entrar em seu carro, um magnifico mustang preto, analisou minuciosamente o veículo se caso houvesse sido plantada uma bomba, e só então entrou e deixou o local.

Já estava a mais de vinte minutos de distância da cidade de Konoha. Apesar do estranho ocorrido, ele se mantinha calmo, apesar de que não deixava de se questionar do por que ele ter sido quase morto pela própria organização na qual fazia parte. Com os pensamentos voltado para isso, e a atenção a pista a sua frente, não percebeu uma caminhonete preta que o seguia já a algum tempo.

O veículo se aproximou o suficiente e do teto solar do veículo, um homem surgiu.

Um disparo foi efetuado e o pneu traseiro do veículo dele estou, fazendo o jovem perder a direção do carro e girar na pista antes de colidir com a mureta de proteção e despencar de um ribanceira, parando próximo a um rio.

A caminhonete parou próximo, e um homem de longos cabelos negros, e duas cicatrizes próximo a boca, sendo uma de cada lado, apareceu. A figura misteriosa pegou o celular e discou para um número bem específico.

-Está feito. – tendo avisado a quem quer que fosse, ele desligou e se retirou dali.

O que...aconteceu? – este fora seu último pensamento antes de perder a consciência. Apesar das intensas dores que sentia, por sorte não teve nenhum ferimento grave. Ele estava de ponta cabeça, segurado pelo cinto de segurança. Sem poder sair, poderia ter consequências mais sérias.

Mas sozinho por ali, como isso poderia ser possível?

**(...)**

Algumas horas se passou desde o acidente, e felizmente para ele, ele caiu próximo a um rancho. Com pouco tempo que havia se acidentado, foi encontrado por uma garota. Com ajuda do avó, o levaram até sua residência onde poderia tratar dele.

Já era noite quando ele deu indícios de recobrar a consciência. No mesmo quarto onde ele estava, duas pessoas conversava. A visão estava turva, o atrapalhando de identificar quem eram, mas pela voz identificou sendo um homem e uma mulher. Um senhor mais de idade e uma garota na faixa etária dele, talvez mais nova.

-Ele teve muita sorte de ter saído apenas com alguns ferimentos e com algumas dores. O deixemos descansar.

Dito isso o senhor de cabelos grisalhos se retirou do quarto, deixando a garota de cabelos loiros o encarando.

O rapaz tentou se sentar na cama, mas as fortes dores que ainda sentia o venceu, e ele meio que a contra gosto continuou deitado. Vendo sua tentativa falha em se levantar, a garota se aproximou, preocupada.

-Por favor, não se esforce demais. – pediu ela com uma voz serena.

O loiro esfregou os olhos na tentativa de conseguir ver melhor, o que deu resultado que ele esperava. Ao olhar para o lado, deu de cara com uma bela garota de cabelos loiros claros que se estendia até a cintura e olhos cor de lavanda.

Fisicamente era atraente. Com atributos proporcionais na medida certa, exceto talvez pelo seios que mostrava uma fartura generosa, acentuado por um vestido florido, justo no busto.

Sua idade não passava dos 23.

-Onde eu estou? E como vim parar aqui? – Perguntou.

-Respondendo a primeira pergunta. No rancho do meu avô. E a segunda, você caiu perto de um rio que corre por nossa propriedade. Ouvimos o estrondo e quando viemos ver, achamos você.

-Obrigado. Mas preciso partir logo daqui. – dito isso, ele tentou se levantar, mas novamente as dores pelo corpo o venceu e ele viu que não era uma boa ideia tentar sair sem está melhor.

Vendo seu esforço em se levantar, a garota em um impulso tocou em seu peitoral nu e o ajudou a voltar a se levantar. Quando percebeu o que fez, se afastou imediatamente.

-Não seja idiota. Não vê seu estado e quer ir embora? – a garota ralhou com ele. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha pelo jeito que ela falou com ele. Percebendo que tenha sido grossa, tentou consertar. – Ah me desculpe. Foi da boca pra fora. Só quero que não piore seu estado.

-Tudo bem. – disse indiferente.

-A propósito, como se chama?

-Naruto.

-Me chamo Shion. Acho que vou indo. Vou deixa-lo descansar. Tente não se esforçar.

A garota então saiu, o deixando a sós com seus pensamentos, que naquele momento estavam bastante confusos. Que em sua grande maioria girava em torno do ocorrido com ele.

Ele tentava entender do que teria ocasionado a tentativa de assassinato a ele, mas nada fazia sentido. Por hora ele desistiu de tentar entender e decidiu por tentar dormir mais um pouco. Mas uma coisa era certa, ele não deixaria por menos.

**(...)**

A noite caiu e uma brisa gélida entrava pela janela aberta, incomodando a Naruto que encarava ao teto. Com certa dificuldade e dores pelo corpo, conseguiu levantar e caminhar até a janela para fecha-la.

A noite estava bela. Céu estrelado com poucas nuvens e lua cheia.

Algumas batidas foram ouvidas a porta, e logo em seguida ela se abriu, e Shion entrou no quarto. Sua reação foi de preocupação ao vê-lo em pé, e imediatamente se aproximou.

-Naruto! Você não deveria está em pé. Você ainda não esta bem.

-Essa janela aberta estava me incomodando. – respondeu. – estava frio. – explicou enquanto voltava para a cama, com ajuda da garota.

-Desculpe. Eu devia ter fechado.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu trouxe algo para comer. – ela foi ate a mesinha ao lado da porta do quarto e pegou um bandeja. – espero que goste. Se precisar de mais é só falar.

Após entregar a bandeja, ela saiu do quarto, o deixando comer. Na bandeja continha frutas, algumas torradas e um copo de suco. Enquanto comia, não podia deixar de pensar sobre sua estadia ali e o perigo que poderia representar para aquelas boas pessoas.

Preciso melhorar logo e ir embora. Não quero causar problemas para essa gente.

**(...)**

Dois dias se passou desde o acidente ocorrido a Naruto. O loiro já se encontrava em condições físicas bem melhores, podendo fazer qualquer esforço com o mínimo de dores. E tudo isso apenas com tratamento envolvendo ervas medicinais encontradas na floresta nos arredores do rancho.

Naquela manhã ele levantou cedo, antes mesmo que os moradores dali. E saiu. Do lado de fora da casa, havia um pequeno curral com alguns animais. Um pouco distante um celeiro e do lado esquerdo, mais distante um extenso milharal e do outro lado, mais distante um rio. Ele foi seguindo o rio e após alguns minutos avistou o carro tombado. Se aproximou.

Abriu a porta do carro com certa dificuldade, a mesma estaca danificada e esse fato dificultou sua abertura. E então entrou no veículo e de um compartimento secreto embaixo do banco do motorista, tirou uma pistola e a guardou embaixo da blusa. Ao sair do veículo se deparou com o avô da Shion.

-Se estava procurando uma mochila com dinheiro, nos a guardamos. É bastante dinheiro que tinha ali. Você é algum tipo de assaltante, filho? – Perguntou o velho de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos e magro. Sua estatura era mais baixa que a dele. Sua voz era serena.

-Nada disso. Apenas tenho costume de guarda uma quantia de dinheiro em meu cofre. Além disso, se eu fosse o senhor saberia. Não pude deixar de notar que o senhor assiste a bastante telejornais. – respondeu com sua habitual indiferença.

Com toda sua vivência, o velho sentiu que ele dizia a verdade e que não representava nenhum perigo a ele e a sua neta, mas escondia algo. Por enquanto ignorava aquilo, seja o que for que ele mantinha escondido.

-Vamos voltar. Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

E dito isso os dois seguiram de volta ate a residência dele. Tamaki, como se chamava era uma boa pessoa, e muito paciente. Que há muito tempo atrás vendeu suas posses e decidiu viver ali no campo. Longe de toda aquela barulheira da cidade, e onde podia levantar cedo e admirar o nascer do sol. E além disso, trabalhar em sua plantação de milho, e algumas outras coisas.

**(...)**

O cheiro pútrido que impregnava no local, já incomodava demais os moradores que passava pelo corredor de andar específico, e aos que morava naquele mesmo corredor. Após informar a direção do hotel, funcionários vieram averiguar e constataram que o mal cheiro era causado por um pessoa morta ali. O homem de cabelos loiro amarrado em rabo de cavalo, estava caído no chão, sobre centenas de cacos de vidro que eram da mesinha do centro, e bastante sangue ao redor, fruto da garganta cortada.

Seu corpo já estava em estado de decomposição. Devido o péssimo cheiro era necessário cobrir seus narizes com lenços. Imediatamente avisaram a polícia.

Em pouco tempo a equipe chegou ao local. Todo o procedimento habitual foi iniciado. A bela capitã de cabelos azuis e olhos perolados era quem liderava. Enquanto ficava responsável por interrogar os moradores dos quartos próximos e funcionários, os policias investigavam a cena do crime, em busca de impressões digitais, fio de cabelo ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse levar ao assassino.

Mas o resultado foi decepcionante.

-Capitã. – chamou um dos peritos. Ele usava óculos escuro no formato redondo. – seja quem for que o matou, ele não deixou rastro algum. Estamos falando de um assassino profissional.

-E quanto ao do morto? Já sabemos quem é?

-Graças a todo nosso novo equipamento, já. Se trata de Deidara. Ele tem uma extensa ficha policial, e a maioria por assassinatos. Muitos de pessoas importantes. Bom – ele fez uma pausa, direcionando seu olhar ao corpo – isso me faz pensar que ele pode ser um outro assassino.

-Um assassino que veio tentar matar outro, e acabou morto?! Precisamos saber mais.


End file.
